Sunset at Monument City
by evi021
Summary: Lisa Hayes and Rick Hunter share some quiet time at sunset after a long week of work.


**SUNSET AT MONUMENT CITY**

By Evi

- o -

* * *

o O o

_Friday, April 18, 2014. _

_Monument City 0720 hrs_.

-

It had been a long and hot Spring day and now the sun was setting over Monument City, the new capital of the United Earth Forces after the First Robotech War ended with the Battle of New Macross, in which the SDF-1 and the SDF-2 had been destroyed by Khyron, forcing the evacuation of the city.

Admiral Lisa Hayes had just gotten out of a meeting that had lasted forever. It had been a long and tough week and all she could think about was the two blessed days off she had ahead of her.

_"Weekend at last!"_ She thought, as she walked out of the building of the UEF and felt the hot breeze in her face. "_Oh, I can't remember when was the last time I had two days all for myself!"_

She smiled contentedly and walked to a nearby park, where children were playing and couples were walking hand in hand. She took her time as she made her way through the park, stopping to admire the flowers every now and then, humming happily to herself.

Her steps led her to the farthest spot of the park, a quiet and secluded place under the trees and among the bushes. She went to an open spot in the middle of it and sat down on the grass, staring dreamily at the magnificent spectacle of light and color before her.

She looked at her watch and smiled softly, knowing that he would be there at any minute. It had been only 20 minutes since his shift was over, and they had agreed on meeting on their place in that park after work. Lisa knew he also had a tough week and all she wanted for him was to relax during the weekend. It was not easy to spend the days trying to control the leaderless rebel Zentraedi that continued harassing the cities. Rick had been very busy trying to keep people safe and the rebels under control. Sometimes she felt sorry for him.

Not that her work was any better, for she had been forced into a status of power with her recent promotion and now she had to deal not only with the military blockheads, but also with the politicians, who were even worst, if that was even possible. Lisa shook her head and decided she would forget about work for the weekend. She needed to relax a little and recharge her batteries.

The warm colors of sunset painted everything in golden tones. Lisa's eyes were lost in the horizon and she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the lonely figure that was approaching her, until he was at her side.

Lisa was brought back from her musings when she felt Rick's hand on her shoulder and he greeted her with a kiss on the top of her head. He didn't say a word, only returned the smile Lisa gave him and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. He rested his back against Lisa's and closed his eyes, at the time he hugged his legs to his chest and leaned his head back.

She let Rick rest against her, welcoming his closeness and his warmth. She sighed contentedly and smiled softly at the warm familiarity of it. She still couldn't get used to the idea of Rick going to her after a long day of hard work. She didn't want to get used to it, either. She wanted to feel that tingly feeling every time he came to her, as if it was the first time… the only time.

There was silence between them, not a word had been exchanged, yet they seemed to be sharing all the details of their day just by being together, back to back, feeling each other warmth and just each other presence. Both had small smiles in their faces and despite of how exhausted they were, they looked happy. The colors of sunset, golden and red, touched their faces, giving that scene a warm glow that matched the aura they seemed to have around them when they were together. The soft andhot breeze touched their faces, caressing them with the feathery touch of spring.

"So, how bad was it?" Rick finally asked, his eyes still closed.

Lisa just groaned and he half smiled.

"That bad, huh?"

"Could've been worst." Lisa replied. "What about yours?"

"About the same."

Lisa smiled and for some reason she could tell he was smiling too… and she was right about that. She sensed something about Rick that evening. She knew he had an 18 hours shift and for what they had talked earlier that day on the phone, it wasn't an easy one. Yet, he seemed relaxed and happy.

_"Amazing what the prospect of a good weekend can do to your mood!"_ She thought.

"Some pilots asked me about you today." Rick informed her with a note of excitement in his voice.

"Oh really?" Lisa replied in the same cheerful way. "And why was that?"

"I don't know… they just wanted to know… well, rumor has it that Admiral Hayes fell for a pilot… and fell hard! So they just wanted to… confirm some information."

"How thoughtful of them!" Lisa laughed shyly. "After all these months and it is still a rumor?"

"Well, an admiral falling for a pilot is not an every day thing, you know? They are very happy and excited to know that someone like the amazing and beautiful Admiral Hayes actually chose one of their own."

Lisa smiled that slow smile that Rick adored, and even though he couldn't really see it, he knew she had.

"So what did you tell them?"

"I told them that if they think Admiral Hayes fell hard, they should see the pilot… I mean, he's walking around with that stupid smile on his face and humming to himself all the time… for him it was a direct hit. She shot him down."

"Oh, did she?" Lisa asked, as the stupid smile Rick was talking about appeared on her face.

"Yeah… he's an ace pilot, you know? No one has ever brought him down in battle… anyone, but her."

Lisa chuckled softly and Rick laughed.

"Well, maybe she was just trying to keep his feet on the ground, I don't know. The thing is, she knew she was the only one who could shoot him down and she did… so I think it's only natural that now she's the one who's made him fall head over heels."

"Oh Rick…" Lisa's voice was filled with laugher and joy.

Silence followed. Back to back, both were smiling and enjoying the calmness and the warmth of the sunset. Lisa couldn't see it, but suddenly Rick's smile widened and he was smiling from ear to ear when he spoke:

"They also wanted to know if she's a good kisser and… everything else." Rick chuckled. "What was I supposed to say to that?"

Rick made some yummy sounds and Lisa blushed furiously.

"Rick Hunter!"

He laughed good-humoredly and reached to his side to grab her hand. Their fingers entwined and Rick squeezed it amorously.

"Don't worry baby, I kept all the juicy details just for me."

"You'd better, mister! Otherwise, you won't have any more juicy details to share."

"Uh-oh! You are a tough cookie, admiral."

"You bet I am!"

He laughed again and she giggled, squeezing Rick's hand in return. Rick leaned his head back and closed his eyes again.

"Lisa Hayes!" He groaned. "What have you done to me?"

"_Love you, Rick."_ Lisa thought. _"That's all I've done for the last few years… just love you."_

"Well, I don't know." She replied flirtatiously. "I haven't done anything to you yet… _you tell me_ what do you want me to do to you?"

"Hmmmm…"

Rick smiled widely. Lisa's voice was soft and mischievous and that made him go crazy.

"Woman, you are a bad influence on me!"

"I haven't heard you complaining when we are _doing _things, you know?" Lisa replied in the same tone of voice. "So why do you say so, Captain Hunter?"

"Because I already have plenty of good ideas…"

Lisa turned to face him and her mischievous smile and the spark in her eyes were mirrored in Rick's face.

"Then I think an emergency meeting is in order immediately to discuss those ideas, captain."

Her eyes were shinning bright and her face was glowing and Rick was sure it wasn't only because of the lights of the sunset.

"Yes, ma'am! How could I possibly refuse a direct order from my Admiral?"

"Then I strongly suggest we proceed at once."

Rick cupped Lisa's face and lifted her jaw, to search for her lips.

"Just one request, admiral."

He whispered against her lips, with his eyes half closed.

"Yes, captain?" Her eyes were barely open.

"When we go into battle tonight…" He teased her lips with his. "I want you to be my flight controller… I promise I won't disobey your orders."

"For a change…"

Lisa smiled a tempting smile that made Rick lost his mind. He touched her lips with his, kissing her with all the love and the passion he felt for her. Even after months of being together, he still found hard to believe that his beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, strong-willed, determined and amazing Commanding Officer loved him… and that she loved him the way she did.

When they were together, Lisa made him feel as if he was the only man left on Earth… as if he was her entire universe. As for him… it had been a slow process at first, but now he felt he couldn't stop the feelings and emotions Lisa unchained in him. Those were like a snowball, growing and growing totally out of control. They were like a hurricane, or even more, like a tsunami washing away all his fears and his doubts. All he knew was that he was in love with her… he was MADLY in love with Lisa Hayes.

Reluctantly they pulled away from that ice melting kiss, as if it was actually painful for them to end it. They stayed close to each other for a second and then slowly opened their eyes. Rick smiled and touched Lisa's face with his fingertips, sending waves of electricity through her body.

"Listen, admiral…" He spoke softly, his eyes locked to Lisa's. "I'm evaluating this situation and relying on my combat experience, I'd say this mission we have ahead of us could keep us busy for at least a couple of days, wouldn't you say?"

"I agree with you, captain."

"So maybe we should go and take care of the provisions before we embark ourselves in such mission… that way we won't have to leave our posts searching for restock."

"Absolutely!" Lisa laughed softly, kissing his lips lightly. "Captain, you're in charge of the strategy in this mission."

"Oh, and you're in charge of everything else." Rick returned the kiss and winked mischievously. "So I guess a stop at the supermarket is in order before going to your quarters, Lisa."

She nodded, as he kissed the tip of her nose playfully and grabbed her hands to help her up. She smiled, thinking that Rick insisted on referring to their house as _"her quarters"_ even though she couldn't really remember when was the last time he had been at his own house… not that she was going to complain about it, of course.

Shadows were falling upon Monument City and the streetlights were now illuminating the park. High in the sky the moon was shinning bright. It was going to be a beautiful night.

_"A wonderful night!"_ Rick thought.

He turned to Lisa and tickled her playfully; it took her by surprise. She squealed and went after Rick, who was already on the run. He went to a fountain and splashed water to her. She did the same to him and then she went to hide behind a tree. Rick chased after her, laughing happily and trying to catch her, but giving her enough space to escape. Finally he reached her, picked her up and spun her around before placing her on the ground and search avidly for her lips.

They pulled away; their eyes were locked and they were smiling contentedly. Rick kept his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the people passing by. Some pedestrians even stopped and stared at them, smiling to themselves. It was nice to see a couple so in love… even nicer if the couple happened to be an admiral and a captain of the RDF. They were a very good looking couple, people thought. It was inspiring to see that, despite of all the pain and hate of war, love had found their way and blossomed into something eternal and immortal.

Admiral Lisa Hayes and Captain Rick Hunter were in love, they just couldn't hide it… not that they wanted to do it, anyway. Not anymore.

They broke their embrace and then, with entwined hands and locked eyes, they walked away, getting lost in the streets of Monument City, under the protective shadows of the night and the moon that shone on their path.

They had no need to roam anymore… together, they were finally home.

o

* * *


End file.
